Don't Forget Me
by WeaponMisstressxByakuganMaster
Summary: Len Kagamine and Rin have been going out for a long time now. However Len has been cheating on Rin. Rin heartbroken tried to make a wish by folding paper cranes for len to love her. When Len realizes he loves her. Rin gets in an accident and forgets Len.


**Disclaimer**:

I do not or will not ever own Vocaloid.

Notices:  
I have nothing against Miku but she was a best candidate for this character in the story.  
Enjoy!

* * *

A girl was standing a few feet away from a couple in lip locking action. The girl named Rin saw her boyfriend and her best friend making out. _I knew it….. It was foolish of me trusting everybody when the signs were obvious. Len is a playboy and Miku is a backstabber. Hell! All my friends are backstabbers! If I knew it.. why did I just pretend it was okay? My heart feels broken and all I want is to escape , to forget Len. _Tears streamed down in hurt, anger , frustration, and from heartbreak. She got proof of what she wanted to know, her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. Rin heard the rumors of her friends sleeping with her boyfriend behind her back, especially with Miku. She knew but still stayed with him and acted indifferent. She hoped that one day Len would truly love her. Rin believed in the story of making 1000 paper cranes and making a wish. She wanted to wish for her happiness with Len. She spend days at home folding paper and finally reaching to 999 cranes after 1 year. In hopes of her wish coming true. But today it hurt to witness betrayal never feeling so alone and broken. A paper crane was crushed in her hands, the 1000th paper crane.

Just across the from the scene she witnessed , the girl ran into the street never bothering to pay attention to the rest of her surroundings. She failed to see a car getting close to her. However she stopped in the middle of running in the street when she heard her name being called and right on that spot she was hit. Pain was all she felt as she was hit and slowly closing her eyes her last thought was_ "If I am still alive , please let me forget about Len and start over again" _Rin's body flew a few feet and laid unconscious. People around her circled around and called for an ambulance. Two teens ran into the scene witnessing the unconscious body both in shock of the horror they are witnessing.

**"RIN!" **

-beep- beep- was the sound machines made waking up the girl lying on the hospital bed.

Her eyes fluttered opened but was closed after seeing blinding white lights. Slowly the girl lifted herself from the bed feeling her body sore. She noticed she was covered in bandages and her left arm was connected to a IV.  
_  
Where am I ? Wait , I'm at the hospital? How the hell I get myself into the hospital? Not only that , how long was I passed out." _Beside her bed on a table was flowers, Sunflowers? "I wonder who could've brought them? "

Someone suddenly entered the room , a tealette entered carrying a bouquet of flowers and next to her a tall long yellowed hair girl followed, both were giving each other death glares.

"Go home Lily ! I bet Rin does not want to see you! You guys are not friends anymore! She's my best friend!" the teal haired girl told the girl named Lily. "Shut up Hatsune, its yours and that damn boyfriend of hers that caused her to be in the hospital in the first place! You and your slutty friends took Rin away from me just to get closer to her damn -!" " Hey Hey! I can hear you two screaming and its making me pissed off! So shut up!" Yelled Rin after being in shock to hear screaming's in her room by both girls. Both girls stopped and turned towards the girl on the bed.

"RIN You're finally awake!" they yelled and Miku dropped what was carrying and ran towards the girl crying._ WTF WHY IS HATSUNE COMING NEAR ME! _As Miku approached the girl , Rin put out a hand as if to stop the girl from coming any closer. Rin was confused as if wanting a damn explanation on why is Miku talking to her. " Rin! Wha-wha-ts wr-ong ?" Miku stuttered and her eyes widened in realization. Oh she knows about me and Len seeing each other behind her back! The teal haired girl started to fidget under the presence of the awaken girl. Feeling really guilty at her realization. "Look Rin-Chan I'm really sorry about what happened, I really am -!" Rin just stared in shock . _What ? She caused me to be in this place! How Dare she mess with me! _Rin glared at the girl " I don't know what you're talking about Hatsune but don't come in here acting like you're my best friend because I don't remember you being my best friend in the first place so go home Hatsune! She told Miku causing Lily and Miku to gasp. Miku began to tear and ran out Rin's room. Lily watched as Miku ran out then turned to face Rin. Rin looked at Lily and just smiled " That Hatsune really pisses me off a lot, tch.. having the nerve to see me like we are best friends, You're my only best friend Lily ! I would never hang out with a girl like her! " Lilys face was pure shock. Her eyes widened at a sudden memory. _**Lily you're my only best friend no one can ever replace you! a 14 year old Rin told Lily. - Lily I really love Len! I don't know why you don't like him, but if you're not going to support me being with him I know Miku and the others do! 15 year old Rin told Lily ending their friendship of 10 years.**__ - _"-ly! Lily! Hey can you hear me! yelled Rin to a zoned outLily" Lily's facial expression softened at the girl , inside angry that she let Hatsune and Len caused her harm. Rin doesn't remember being friends with Miku or going out with Len… I'll make sure I protect her from them.. "Rin.." Rin looked at Lily tilting her head to the side as a response. " What exactly do you remember about Miku and Len?" Rin looked at Lily like she was out of her mind. " Hatsune? She's a slut! and who the hell is Len?"

Outside Rin's hospital room a 17 year old Len Kagamine froze from opening the door clearly hearing Rin's and Lily's conversation. Before he arrived at the hospital he witnessed Miku running out crying her eyes out not seeing him. _So Rin must know about me and Miku…. seeing Miku running like that means Rin did not forgive he for betraying her_. Preparing himself for talking with Rin, he kept walking in determination to see the girl he hurt. Rin…._ Argh I'm so stupid! Rin loves me and I cheated on her ever since we started going out. But… I want Rin to keep loving me because it took me so long to finally realize I love her. And I'm not going to lose her! _His facial expression changed suddenly remembering the event in guilt.

- Flashback_-  
_Len and Miku broke apart from the kiss after witnessing Rin running away, both were felt with instant guilt. They both hurt their girlfriend/ best friend.

Even thought they been doing it for an year totally oblivious to the school rumors ending up Rin knowing about their affair. Len and Miku dashed out to chase Rin in hopes of apologizing a million times to the girl they hurt. They were too late as Rin was hit by a car. "RIN!" Both of them screamed, **Oh no Rin! Be okay! I'm so sorry ! a **Frustrated Len made his way through the crowd Miku doing the same. Both teens stood in shock seeing Rin's body.

Rin… Miku cried seeing her best friend lifeless body lying there . "I'm sorry !" She cried out "I've been a horrible best friend!" Her hands were holding Rin's as she was crying failing to notice a crane fall out of Rin's hand. Noticing something fall out Len picked it up and unfolded the crane making him gasp and have a tear fall out holding the unfolded crane to his heart while silently crying at the words that were contained in them. The ambulance arrived to take Rin to the hospital leaving two grieving teens.

-end of flashback-

In front of Rin's room a shocked Len heard the words spoken by Rin "-who the hell is Len?" He felt a sudden pang in the chest and sweat started to drip by the palms of his hand which was currently holding a bunch of sunflowers tied with a ribbon. _S-She doesn't know who I am! No that can't be right, she must be furious and must be pretending no to know me. _He kept eavesdropping on the conversation. - "Rin you seriously do not know who Len is?" Lily's voice answered. Len heard Rin laugh and say " Lily are you okay? Yes I don't know this Len person. is he supposed to be famous or something?" Len reached on his pocket with his free hand and took out the unfolded crane looking over It and holding in a sob. It was too late for him , the words that the paper held were all in the past now. Everything was in the past now. Him , Rin everything was gone. Rin did not remember him . She doesn't love him anymore. Just when he realizes his strong feelings for her she forgets everything about him. Wiping his eyes , he left the sunflowers outside the door and left grieving his loss leaving the hospital. Rin .. I love you, please don't forget me no matter what.  
-

_**On the day Rin's wish came true , she no longer remembered who Len was. When Len came true to his own feelings, Rin no longer remembered him. **_

_**~-I wish that Len Kagamine love me as much as I love him.-~ **_

* * *

A/N: I'll say it again, I'm sorry if I make Miku seem like a bad guy, but it'll all work out later on in the story! I am not a Miku hater!  
Besides, my next story focuses on Miku as a main character. Sorry if i coundnt space it better, but i really really hate the edit document that has. When I tried to space it every letter was in bold and in italics. Next chapter I'll try harder to space it better.


End file.
